gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Minigun
miniatur|[[Carl Johnson|CJ mit Minigun, SA]] miniatur|Die Minigun aus VCS und LCS Die Minigun ist eine der stärksten Waffen in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie. Sie kommt in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars vor. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ist die Minigun so stark, dass sie alle Fahrzeuge in weniger als einer Sekunde zum Explodieren bringt (außer den Rhino). Bei Hubschraubern und Flugzeugen dauert es etwas länger. Doch in SA beträgt die Einzelbestückung nur 200 (maximal 500) Schuss pro Magazin, viel zu wenig, aufgrund der hohen Feuerrate. Miniguns variieren ein wenig im Aussehen und sind sehr selten zu finden oder man gelangt nur schwer beziehungsweise spät an sie heran. Sie sind beispielsweise bei Phil Cassidy zu kaufen, oder als Belohnung für das Sammeln einer bestimmten Menge versteckter Päckchen „frei Haus“ zu bekommen. Auch bei einigen Rampages zeigen sie, was in ihnen steckt. In Grand Theft Auto IV (+ TBoGT, TLaD) existiert keine dem Spieler zugängliche Minigun. Es befinden sich allerdings in den Programmzeilen der PC-Version Zeilen für diese, welche aber höchstwahrscheinlich für die vier fest installierten Exemplare am Hubschrauber Annihilator und Buzzard gedacht sind (siehe auch Beta-Waffen). Die Minigun basiert in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars auf der sechsläufigen und in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories auf der dreiläufigen GAU-19A. Pro und Contra Hoher Schaden und hohe Durchschlagskraft. Extreme Reichweite (über 500 Meter). Hat nahezu keine Streuung und ist sehr genau. Man muss nicht nachladen. Hohes Gewicht; Springen, rennen, klettern sowie in Deckung gehen sind beim Tragen der Waffe nicht möglich. Im Vergleich zum Verbrauch der Waffe viel zu wenig Munition. Fund- und Kauforte Vice City # Auf dem nördlichen Dach der Ruine der haitianischen Drogenfabrik, Little Haiti, Vice City Mainland (nach Trojanisches Voodoo) # Bei Phil’s Place, Little Haiti, Vice City Mainland für 10.000 Dollar (nach TNT-Whiskey) # Nach 60 gefundenen Päckchen im Ocean View Hotel, beim Vercetti Estate sowie auf dem Dach des Hyman Condo San Andreas miniatur|Die Minigun auf der Kincaid Bridge # Auf dem südwestlichen Betonbogen der roten Kincaid-Eisenbahnbrücke, östlich des Polizeireviers in der Downtown von San Fierro (nur per Jetpack, Freight oder Hubschrauber zu bekommen) # In der Nordwestecke – vor den Fahrstuhltüren – des unteren Parkdecks einer Tiefgarage in Roca Escalante (Nordost-Las-Venturas), unter dem Bürogebäude westlich des V-Rock Hotel (→ Misappropriation). # Oben auf einem Baugerüst der Baustelle in Rockshore East (Südost-Las-Venturas), südlich einiger großer Betonrohre und Schuttcontainer. Westlich des Dozers, der dort auftaucht (nur per Jetpack zu bekommen. Man kann aber auch alternativ die einzelnen Stufen bis zur Minigun hochklettern, dies erfordert jedoch einige Übung). # Im Inneren des Area-69-Bunkerkomplexes, Sperrgebiet, Bone County # Im „Wohnzimmer“ von Mike Torenos Ranch, Tierra Robada neben anderen schweren Waffen (nach Vertical Bird; mit 500 Schuss). # In der Mission Air Raid und Up, up and away!, aber nur im festgemachten Zustand verfügbar, Garcia, San Fierro bzw. K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, Las Venturas (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission The Da Nang Thang für den „Fly-by“ aus dem Heli (verliert man im Laufe der Mission) Für die Beschaffung am Anfang des Spiels siehe hier. Advance # In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale auf Shoreside Vale für 15.000 Dollar # Nach 80 gefundenen Päckchen in jedem Versteck Liberty City Stories # Bei Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop für 10.000 Dollar (nach Waffen raffen) # In der Endmission Das Sizilianische Gambit (nur während der Bootsverfolgungsjagd) Vice City Stories # Im Vice-Point-Einkaufszentrum, Vice Point, Vice Beach für 15.000 bzw. 11.250 Dollar (nach Farewell to Arms) Chinatown Wars # In der Mission Street of Rage (die Waffe des Attentäters) # In der Mission Clear the Pier # In der Mission Rat Race HUD-Symbole Minigun-Icon, VC.png|Vice City Minigun-Icon, SA.png|San Andreas MinigunA.gif|Advance Minigun-Icon, LCS.PNG|Liberty und Vice City Stories Minigun.jpg|Chinatown Wars Weblinks * en:Minigun es:Minigun fi:Minigun pl:Minigun pt:Minigun Kategorie:Maschinengewehre